Diseases and infections can be transmitted by indirect contact. Any contact surface, which is touched by more than one person, can be a transfer point for harmful germs spreading diseases and infections through a population. An example is the common cold. A person, who has a cold, can leave cold virus behind on a door handle he or she touches. A non-infected person, who later touches the door handle, can pick up the cold virus from the door handle and catch the same cold.
For certain high risk environments (e.g., restrooms, food service and health care facilities), public health programs recommend hand washing or hand rubbing routines for maintaining good hand hygiene to prevent or reduce propagation of communicable diseases and infections. However, time and facilities constraints present are major obstacles to maintaining good hand hygiene. Many studies of nosocomial infections show that hand washing protocols are not properly followed even by health care providers. General compliance rates of health care providers with hospital-recommended hand washing or hand rubbing protocols are low. The poor compliance rates have been attributed in part to a lack of knowledge of when and how to clean or disinfect hands, and in part to time constraints and poor access to hand washing facilities or hand rubbing products. (See e.g., Albert R. K., Condie F., NEJM 1981; 304(24):1465-6).
The time and facilities constraints that impede good hand hygiene in hospital environments are even more severe obstacles for achieving good hand hygiene in other public environments. For example, it is not practical to provide hand washing facilities at every touch screen in an airport, or at ATM or contact surface in a bank. Further, even where hand washing facilities are provided (e.g., in restrooms), hand washing can be counterproductive. A person, after washing hands, could pick up germs by turning a water faucet handle off, or touching a restroom exit door handle.
Consideration is now being given to other solutions for limiting the undesirable spread of pathogens by indirect contact. Some such solutions may avoid, for example, the time and facilities constraints that hinder solutions that rely on voluntary hand washing by individuals.